Silent Dove
by pearlsofjune
Summary: Follow Tessa as she finds love, loss,and heart break. Rated T for language and violence. Gale/OC.


I hated district thirteen with a passion.

The way they cut my red curls when I got here to my mid back saying it was a distraction to the citizens to the way they gave me everything to do at a specific time, like the owned me. But they didn't know nobody controls Tessa Alba, not after the death of her family and her district blew up anyways.

[Chapter One]

[Cold, Lost, and Alone]

[•• ••]

I sat alone at a table in the dining hall for dinner. It must have been an odd sight to see, a red headed girl eating mashed up beets and slurping flavorless soup alone at an empty table wearing grey clothes two sizes too big and a dull grey color that didn't suit her complexion.

But here no one had minded, never being open to anything else seeing as when I opened up a plain red dress from my suitcase a woman lashed out at me and demanded she tried it on or she would notify Coin of my keepings, and I allowed her too not wanting to lose the last pieces I had to call my own.

My mother would have been outraged to see her little princess dressed in such dull attire and all of these people matching in the same monotone grey. She would have taken down each of their sizes and work until dawn stitching pieces for each resident. Then again my mother was dead so whatever her thoughts would have been left with her on the night of the bombing.

I tried not to think of their death too strongly but knowing that my whole family, Mother, father, and two brothers all were wiped out trying to keep me safe tore me apart

At the table, containing some of the more well known citizens, that being Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen, Prim Everdeen, Gale Hawthorn, and his mother and an array of children who followed her where every she went.

I looked at the table in envy; they still had someone to turn, to trust. But not me, I was one of the only one to make it out of district 8 and to district 13 safely, the other three being Lucinda, or Loco Lucinda as my brother always called her because something in those green eyes wasn't right, Tanner, a strong boy who his only goal was to lash out at the capital and always seemed to ignore my existence, and Willa, just an innocent eleven year old girl who's family, like mine, died trying to get her here.

As the flavorless broth was gone and my mashed beets were eaten, I rose from my seat and walked over to the garbage station where I threw my empty tray, but not before running straight into someone.

After muttering a rushed apology and nearing down to collect my little belongings that fell, I met with his cloudy grey eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He answered me with a little smile, he picked up the picture before I could get to it and looked at it with a smile and handed to me. The picture was of me and Fiona, my best friend in district 8, before the bombing and the rebellion when we were normal 17 year old girls.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." He says with a puzzled look on his face as if trying to match a name with my face. I doubt he knows me; after all it's easy to remember the only red head in district 13.

Instead of answering I shake my head no and scurry over to pick up the last of my belongings and ignore the butterflies in my belly when our hands touched, walking to the nearest exit but he grabbed my hand and held be back.

"Will I see you around?" he asks, but the look on his face is pleading almost like desperately hoping for a yes.

I shrugged not being exactly sociable and scurry off to the nearest exit and making a dash for my small bunker I shared with the little girl, Willa, only to see she was already fast asleep.

I lied on the bed longing for sleep but only seeing the stormy grey eyes and feeling the butterflies in my belly all over again just like at dinner.

I though more and realized I never stood a chance with the boy.

He was Gale Hawthorn, a General and commander

And I was Tessa Alba, an Orphan, cold, lost, and alone in district 13

[•• ••]

Well…? How was it? I think it sucked but….. the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out and IT WILL GET BETTER. I swear. This was more of an intro to Tessa and Gale and Junk but this is more than just a romance story because I'm putting action in here as well. Now I'm just rambling sooo Review/pm and stuff

Oh and I need tons more tributes or my SYOT so please sent me some of those as well

-Alli


End file.
